


Merlin's Good Boy

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Oral, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin notices Eggsy likes being complimented. He wants to always be the one to put that look on Eggsy's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Good Boy

Merlin, always the observant type, noticed it the first time he complimented Eggsy. 

“Eggsy, well done for spotting that was a two way mirror.”  

He caught the brief flash of pride in Eggsy’s eyes, the slight blush that stained his cheeks, before Charlie butted in with his unnecessary comment. It wasn’t often that someone caught Merlin’s attention but he couldn’t help the interest that began to stir inside him. He very much wanted to be the one to put that look on Eggsy’s face again.   
\--  
“Aye, Merlin, how’re you doin’ today, bruv?” 

Merlin sighed as Eggsy had, yet again, let himself into Harry’s hospital room without knocking. 

“I’d be better if you could follow simple rules, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy grinned and rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, bruv, s’not like I’m going to bother ‘Arry or anything. ’S basically just you ’n me in here, innit?” 

Merlin fought back an blush at the unintentionally suggestive words. 

“Eggsy, shouldn’t you be eating lunch with the rest of the group?” 

Eggsy shrugged. 

“Just felt like stopping in to say hello. I’ll, uh…I’ll be heading back now.” 

Eggsy moved to the door. He was just reaching for the door knob when Merlin stopped him. He almost didn’t call Eggsy back. He was already going to be late for his meeting with Arthur, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

“Eggsy?” 

The younger man turned and looked at Merlin, suddenly looking slightly tired and worn out. 

“Harry would be proud of the work you’re doing. You’re coming along great, lad.” 

The look on Eggsy’s face from the compliment was completely worth being late to his meeting with Arthur.   
\--

“You’re doing well in your training so far,” Merlin observed one morning, after all the other recruits had gone to the gym. Eggsy was lagging behind, sitting on his bed, one hand stroking JB’s back. “What’s got you down?” 

“Nothin’ bruv. Just feelin’ under the weather.” 

Merlin sighed and placed a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, squeezing gently.   
“Eggsy, you’re under constant surveillance here, remember? And even if you weren’t, I’m trained enough to recognize the signs of crying. Your eyes are bloodshot and swollen. You’re pale, except for your cheeks, which are red. I know something is bothering you. Out with it lad.” 

Eggsy groaned and slumped forward, resting his head in his hands.   
 “’S just that everyone here is way more posh than I am. ‘M a fuckin’ pleb, just like Charlie keeps sayin’. Can’t even be mad at ‘im, because it’s true. ’N I want this, want it so fuckin’ bad, but if I don’t get it, what’s gonna happen to me? Me stepdad’ll fuckin’ kill me if ‘e see’s me again. Worried about my mum ’n Dais too.” 

It all came rushing out of him so quickly, voice trembling and cracking over the words, and Merlin found himself sitting on the bed and tugging Eggsy to him. 

“Hush, lad, it’s alright. You’re such a brave boy, hmm? It’s going to be okay, Eggsy. You’re practically top of the class. Don’t stress over it.” 

Eggsy was crying again, not sobbing, but silent tears that rolled down his cheeks. Other than that, the only sign the younger man was crying was the slight shaking of his body.

“’S just so hard, Merlin. Feel like nothin’ here.” 

Merlin sighed, holding Eggsy a little tighter, tucking the younger man’s head under his chin. 

“You’re everything Eggsy. Absolutely everything.” 

\--  
After that day in the dorm room, it didn’t take long for their relationship to progress. Soon enough, Merlin found himself in his office with Eggsy in his lap, snogging him within an inch of his life. 

“Fuck, that mouth of yours,” Merlin murmured between kisses, brogue significantly thicker now with his budding arousal. 

Eggsy grinned, one corner of his mouth pulling up in amusement. His arms were wrapped around Merlin’s neck, fingers scratching the back of his head gently. 

“You ain’t even seen the half of it, bruv. My mouth can do a lot more than kissing.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” Merlin growled, leaning forward to nip possessively at Eggsy’s bottom lip. “Why don’t you be a good boy and show me what else that perfect mouth of yours can do?” 

Eggsy hummed happily as he slid out of Merlin’s lap and onto the floor, wedging himself between the older man’s thighs. He nuzzled the bulge in Merlin’s trousers before working them open with his mouth alone, tugging the zipper down with his teeth. 

“Oh, god, Eggsy, you perfect little tart.” 

Eggsy grinned before carefully reaching into Merlin’s shorts- silk, because of course the man would wear silk shorts- and pulling out his wonderfully long and thick cock. 

“Christ, Merlin, you’ve got a fucking monster cock, don’t ya? Knew you would. Fuck.” 

Eggsy leaned forward and licked from base to head, pulling a groan from Merlin. Licking his lips, Eggsy looked up at Merlin through thick lashes, looking like sin itself. 

“Feel free to fuck my mouth,” Eggsy whispered, voice dripping with filth. “Do anything you’d like. Just want to be a good boy for you.” 

That being said, Eggsy dropped his mouth over the head of Merlin’s cock, letting it fall slack so Merlin could fuck up into it, hips thrusting. 

Merlin couldn’t stop the compliments from flowing out of his mouth, one hand fisted tightly in Eggsy’s hair. He loved hearing the moans, feeling the vibrations of them down his cock, each time he praised Eggsy. 

He would never stop worshiping Eggsy, complimenting and praising the boy until he was red in the face.

Especially not when Eggsy made such pretty noises.


End file.
